TITANIC
by drgirl0408
Summary: This story is an outline of the movie, TITANIC, based upon real events. It is retold through the eyes of a small girl on board the majestic ship, who was named Kora. You might remember her from the movie, and yes, that is who Im talking about. Comment plz
1. Chapter 1

Titanic was called the ship of dreams. My father was letting me tag along with him on her maiden voyage, with a third class ticket stuffed away into the front pocket of my knapsack, a safety pin punctured through to keep it steady. We were headed off to America, to New York. Daddy said that is where we were going to live for a long time, and that I had better get used to it. Even by my young age, I could tell that he didn't say it in an upsetting way, he was just a little sick that night (he had some friends over, and they were drinking something called Vodka). I knew that my life was about to change, but in what way I was as clueless.

My name is Kora. I am eleven years old, with dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and "pinch-able" cheeks. I always wear torn and tattered clothing, or scattered rags that we'd come across in the dark alleys of Southampton. My family is broken, with only my father and me remaining in this place that we call the world.

My home was taken over, burned, and destroyed as a young girl; forcing my father and me to flee as my mother was stolen away from us by the soldiers who wore an ugly shade of green resembling the underside of a leaf on their pants, shirts, and faces. They were unharmed by my father's violent attempts to retrieve my mother, for they also wore large helmets the shade of pain. What I was most terrified of though, as I stared into their eyes, and onto their determined faces, what the shade their faces bore. For it was not a happy shade, nor a shade of faith or dread. My young eyes could only sense the color of death painted across their emotionless faces as they shoved my father away into the burned bushes and took my mother away.

Even though all of that is still embedded into my memories, it is all behind me, as I look to the journey ahead of me on the Ship of Dreams, on Titanic.

It was finally April 10th. I was finally awoken by my fathers gentle hands placed upon my resting arms, and was calmly told to slip on my shoes, and quickly follow him to where Titanic lay, preparing for her journey ahead. I did as I was told, and before I knew it, I was being pulled along behind my father at a very quick pace, as we weaved through the thousands of people bustling to where Titanic was to departure. I was trying to hang on with all of my might, slipping a few times, but gripping into my fathers grasp once again, each time his hand gripping on tighter and tighter onto mine every once and a while.

As we neared Titanic, the assembly of crowding people became larger and larger still. Eventually my father slowed his pace to a quick walk, and we hurried our way through the mob of passengers and their families. We eventually reached the board that they called a gate, showed the uniformed man our tickets, and sent our luggage over to where another uniformed man was passing it to another man who was standing in a doorway of Titanic. The last man, who was obviously auspicious enough to actually be on Titanic, turned around, and the many bags were slowly disappearing onto the ship.

My father directed me to yet another uniformed man, who pointed me in the direction of a woman in a white trench coat. I slowly and nervously walked over to the woman, and she told me her name was Dr. Brennan, and asked me a few questions about my family and my health. She quickly tested me for a few illnesses, then gave me a small, and poorly cut piece of yellow paper, and told me to hang onto it tight until I reached the entrance gate again. Then she said I was to give it to the soldier who asked for it as I entered Titanic.

My father suddenly appeared next to me, laid his hand on my shoulder, and gently pushed me to the entrance gate once again. The man observed our yellow slips, seized them from our grasps, and put them in a basket that a man next to him was holding at his shoulder. He then unlatched the red rope that was blocking our way, and told us to proceed up the long board of wood up into Titanic.

This was it. My life was about to change. I started the walk down the long plank to the ship, lifted one of my feet, and stepped over the edge of the board and into the ship. Suddenly the voices of the men around me were overpowered by a dreadful cranking sound. I searched around me, and found that the uniformed men were getting ready to bring the entry board into the ship, so that it wouldn't be seen dragging through the ocean, frightening away all of the undersea creatures. I turned my gaze back onto Titanic's interior, only to be shoved away quickly by a hurried blonde man and his friend who both looked to be about twenty in age. My father swore quietly, and we then proceeded deeper from the outside world to find our cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone near me was hustling around the majestic Titanic, trying to resurface to the ships deck to send a final wave or kiss good-bye to their loved ones. It made my father very nervous, because he kept reminding me to hang on to him tightly.

"Be careful Kora."

"Hang on tight Kora."

"Don't worry Kora, I'm still behind you."

I could tell he was worried, but I'm not stupid. I knew that we were nearing our cabin, and would soon exit the mob of bodies running up and down the hallways.

"Three-hundred thirty four, three-hundred thirty six, a ha! Finally! Here it is daddy, cabin number three-hundred thirty eight."

My father and I rushed into the cabin, and I immediately threw my knapsack onto the upper bunk on the left side of the compartment. It was a small twin-sized bed, so I knew that my father would start complaining. So I gently asked him if I could explore the ship for a little while, and he impatiently responded with a quick nod, and the word, "yes."

By then, the crowds outside of our cabin door were clearing, and getting around was much easier. I slithered through the much smaller swarm of people still attempting to find their way out of the near-bottom deck of Titanic. I headed to where I guessed was the middle of the ship, and found the stairs to the upper levels of my current home. I started walking up and up the stairs, and before I knew it, I was at the entrance to the First Class deck.

As I sat on the top step staring at all of the elegant men and women, I could only think to myself how beautiful they looked, in their fine silks, shiny shoes, and the glorious diamonds and pearls. It looked like they weren't walking across the newly polished floors, but actually gliding ever so robotically. Many of them were talking to each other about money, family, and complimenting or questioning the painting, structure, and multiple other qualities about Titanic.

There were so many people walking around the First Class Deck of Titanic that I had officially decided that I wanted to find out exactly how wonderful or miserable their lives truly were. Since I was poor, and a little food-deprived from time to time, I was small enough to slip though the gates, and research the citizens of First Class. I lifted my left leg over the bars, and was about to lift my right one over when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was the man that had shoved me aside earlier as I entered Titanic for the first time! He was hurrying up the stairs at a hasty pace, and as he neared the gate where I stood half in First Class, half on the staircase, I was getting pretty positive that he was going to trip over my right leg, and directly over the gate. And he was about to do that exactly that, until he spotted me standing there. My blockade slowed his pace to a halt, as the gravitational pull from the sudden cutoff made him arc his body at his waste, and led him into a close run-in with the metal bars that formed the entrance gate. Luckily he slightly missed the bars, and was able to steady himself, pulling his upper half out from the arc. His body was now at a 180-degree angle again, as his eyes wandered from the wall ahead of him to meet my eyes with direct contact.

We sat there for a little while; examining each other's physical features, and making guesses on each other's personalities from those features. I guessed he was from the third-class, just as I was, and that he was usually in a hurry, for his hair was very untidy, and looked as the wind had been pushing through it for a while. Eventually, he broke our examining silence with,

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Kora, and I'm in the third-class, just like you. I was just observing these majestic and magnificent First-Class people, and was just going to go and explore this fine deck. May I ask you the same questions?"

"Wow, you're a bright little 8-year-old, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a bright little 11-year-old, and I wish for you to answer those two questions."

"The name's Dawson, Jack Dawson. Yes, I am in the third-class; nice little guess there. And I was just going to try to find someone that I saw up on deck a few minutes ago."

"A girl?" I said smirking.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you wouldn't be running that fast if it was a guy would you? And it seems unlikely that you have a best friend in first class now does it?"

"Wow, you're a smart little girl aren't you?"

"Well, I have lots of time on my hands, and I listen around. So I get to learn a lot about people."

"Alright. What cabin are you in? Certainly you can remember that if you are _so_ smart," Jack said, with an attitude of annoyance poisoning his voice.

"Cabin number three-hundred thirty eight."

Jack smiled and grabbed my hand. He slowly and gently lead my way back to my cabin, opened the door, and bid me farewell.

"Hope to see you again Jack Dawson," I quietly spoke.

"Of course Kora, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

As I lay in my bed that night, I pondered my exploratory day. First, watching and examining the lives of the richest people aboard Titanic, and then having a near-injury experience with a man that I had learned to call Jack Dawson. I lay there, staring at the ceiling that seemed to be getting darker and darker as I began to drift off. Eventually, I had finished with my ponderings of my day, and began the series of thoughts concerning Jack.

I thought of the way he spoke to me, with kindness, soft-heartedness. His voice was soft, gentle, and amiable, with understanding and hopefully amore dripping off every word. I thought of the way his hand's touch had felt against my own, for his grip was soft, pleasant, and comfortable. And when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if I was in a trance, and being pulled not by an incredibly comely man to cabin three hundred thirty eight, but into heaven. I slid into a fantasizing sleep, as I dreamt of Jack's and my trip to the compartment. All that night, the only thing my unconscious mind could think of was Jack.

When I awoke the next morning, my head scurried over my thoughts of the previous night. I hopped down from my upper bunk, as my hand quickly reached for a small notepad and an unfortunately dully-sharpened pencil that lay upon the seemingly pocket-sized nightstand that was placed about seven inches from my father's lower bunk. I began to scribble the memories that I still held vaguely onto the blank pages, as I started to fill them immensely. I soon also had written down all of the non-vague memories that I held dear, for neither of them I desired to forget anytime soon.

As I read through the small notebook grasped sharply within my fingers, a thought began to form.

_I seem to have a small obsession. _

I giggled to myself.

_Small obsession? I don't think –_

A small knock at my bedroom door made me loose my train of thought, as I hid my collection of memories hurriedly, and answered the door.

There stood a boy. He was about my age, but probably a few months older than I, and he was dressed in a dingy, navy colored long-sleeved shirt with covering denim overalls, a pair of untied black worker boots, light brown, unmanaged hair, and a pair of the most dazzling aquamarine eyes that I believed would even beat Jack's.

"Hello. My name is James. My father instructed me to come to this cabin and talk to a girl named…." He takes a small, ripped piece of dirt-stained paper out of his overall pocket, and finishes, "Kora."

"Do you always do what your father tells you to?" I asked him, with a slight bit of humor in my voice.

"Yes." James responded. "He is my father, and deserves much respect. So, are you Kora, or not?"

"Where do you live, Young James?" I questioned him curiously. Apparently, he felt it a tad bit annoying, for he answered with a hint of it poisoning his voice, after sighing.

"I live in the basements with my father, working with him on the boilers so that this stupid ship can stay running. Now, tell me please, are you Kora?"

"This ship isn't stupid! It's amazing! It's majestic! It's –."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I haven't seen the ship's interior, and my fathers job completely keeps him away from me during his free time, and after our jobs have finished for the day," James interrupted with a small frown placed upon his face as he ended his sentence.

"My father is gone all day as well. But I spend my days exploring! It's just so exciting on Titanic." My voice became a little faster. "Everyone bustling and hustling into places that you can't imagine, and the women looking so beautiful, and the men, they all are just-" I stated, once again interrupted by James

"My goodness! You sure talk very fast!" My new-found friend said, with a few giggles. Then, tediously he asked once again, "Please, are you Kora?"

"Yes. I am Kora."

I smiled at James, as he sighed, then smiled back.

"Finally I have learned your name!" Then before running off, he took my hand, and added, "Thank you Kora. I hope to see you around soon!"

My eyes followed James as he dashed towards the stairs, running, and almost falling down them. I watched him until I could no longer spot his unruly hair bouncing up and down as he hopped towards to the basement. Then I carefully, slowly, and quietly closed the door with a smile placed upon my face. I collapsed into a nearby chair, and could only think about two people, and two words.

_Jack and James._

_Kora, choose._


End file.
